


Love me like you do

by Haishe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MARITAL BLISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haishe/pseuds/Haishe
Summary: Just some fluffy Touken with Kaneki being head over heels and kinda creepy, and Touka’s playful demeanour falling to the wayside after the almost relentless barrage of love from her awful, awful husband.





	Love me like you do

“Touka…Touka…Touka,” the name left his parted, panting lips almost as if on instinct. There would be many a moment where the only thought that occupied his mind, the only image that permeated his thought was her, her name, her form, her being.

“Touka…” Kaneki panted in between his thrusts, his narrowed eyes able to make out her face awash with a subdued joy and sweat. It always filled his heart with a strange and maybe unwarranted sense of pride when he saw her like that, her eyes half-lidded, her features as soft as the petals of a flower, and her moans like some mesmerizing music to his ears.

He leaned in close to place a gentle kiss atop her forehead before caressing her face, trailing the pad of his thumb along the edge of her supple lips as she hummed along to his rhythmic motions. It always amazed him that no matter how much time he spent with her it was never enough, he could never get enough of her voice, whether it be her usual playfully teasing tone, her tired of his shit, why did I marry this idiot chiding, the rare (the not so rare but she never liked to admit that) loving adore that would fill her voice, or these hushed whimpers and moans.

He couldn’t get enough of her eyes, the way they would always be searching for him whenever he came back from a particularly lengthy mission, her eyes, wide and joyous at the sight of the kids in the underground, the same eyes that came to him during all the moments that he needed a little light, a little color in his life. The violet, piercing eyes that haunted him and mesmerized him throughout his days at Anteiku, were now his to drink it.

“Kaneki?” Touka interrupted his thoughts with a contorted questioning expression,

“Why’re ya looking at me like that, idiot? Its fucking creepy, ya perv.” She chided before smacking his cheek her fingers.

How was she this…perfect? Kaneki leaned in almost instantly catching her lips with his as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, hers accommodating it welcomingly and happily. Touka laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him off her while asking,

“Do you have some sort of thing for getting shit on?”

“Wha-?” Kaneki looked at her, genuinely confused at the direct yet confusing nature of her question

“Ya know, one of those sad idiots of get off on people making fun of them, calling them a shitty idiot, that kinda thing?” Touka looked at him with the most amused expression on her face, a shit-eating grin mixed with the genuine perplexed and questioning face a child might have.

“No!” He protested, his head still held back by her strong grip.

“Really?” Touka wondered aloud, her expression a devils grin, her eyes a playful tease, “Because whenever I end up calling you an idiot you make that face.”

“What face?” Kaneki said, making that face

“That one! The one where your eyes are really wide and creepy and kinda cute,” she averted her own eyes downward as she said that,  
“You have a weird smile, but not like a bad smile or anything, and your cheeks get really, ah, soft and you look, ah, cuter than usual.”

She was never a poet, but this seemed like the best he could ever get in his life, Kaneki mused as he Touka tripped over her words, a rare sight. Was it the sex or the pregnancy that made her this talkative and awkward? He couldn’t complain, though, seeing her painfully awkwardly trying to compliment and demean him side by side was a joy to watch.

“You’re doing it again!” Touka protested letting go of his head and pushing him off of her

Kaneki didn’t even pretend to be unaware of what he was doing, looking at her like a dopey-eyed love-struck puppy, it wasn’t as if he could help it, she was just so utterly mesmerizing and ethereally captivating that he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Stop that.” Touka pouted as she turned away from him.

Kaneki got up and to his side, going from the top of her body to face her again, making the same goofy face, but with a wider smile this time.

Now it just feels like you’re fucking with me at this point.

“I kinda wa-“

“Not what I meant.” Touka deadpanned, her expression that of seething rage and unbridled irritation, the truest expression of her love there ever was.

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki said in earnest as he laid back down next to her, cuddling against her back and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him.

“I can’t help it sometimes,” his voice took a serious hue, as he laid soft kisses along the nape of her neck. “I’m just so…glad to have you.”

“Oh, and who said you did? Touka teased trying to hide her smile and, blushing cheeks.

“I-ah,” Kaneki seemed genuinely worried as his grip around her tightened

“Don’t trip over yourself, shit head.”

“You do,” Touka turned towards him and pulled him in close to her, his head resting right below hers, as she started to caress his head softly, patting it gently.

“For now,” she tried giving off an ominous tone but all Kaneki could do was chuckle, “any more shitty looks or your god awful jokes and I'm leaving you.”

“Well, then you might have to by tomorrow.” Kaneki retorted, finally joining in on the fun.

“Nah, I ain’t taking care of this kid on my own, you put it there you're gonna help.”

“Of course I am.” she had never heard Kaneki “I cannot even choose a flavor of coffee without an unending amount of existential dread and regret” Ken more sure of anything, he cupped her belly while his other hand rested along the edge of the mouth, he pulled himself up to give her a reassuring kiss as they both just lay there.

Touka listened to the gentle sounds of Kaneki’s breathing as he drifted off to sleep, she never admitted it, but she loved seeing him like this, so at ease and peaceful. There was so much she wanted to say, to tell him, tell him about all the ways she loved him. She loved the way he was always so quick to touch her and hold her. The way she could be utterly at ease and he would just enjoy her company no matter the occasion. She loved the way his cheeks puffed up and his lips would pout when she’d tease him more than usual, the way his voice was always there, reassuring, kind. There was so much to love about him that she couldn’t help but feel like a teenager again going through her first crush, well, the fact that he was a crush of hers while a teenager, did make all of this a self-involved, melodramatic mess but what could she do but fall for this idiot day after day and call him out for being a dopey fuck while asking silently that he would never, ever change.

There was truly nothing more reassuring and joyful for either of the two than pure, boring, marital bliss. To say that everything was fine was akin to painting a target on your head and asking everyone not to kill you, but even with everything that threatened their lives, it was nice to know that at the end of it all they both had someone to come home to, someone who’s arms and embrace they are welcome in. To know that at least a part of this long, shitty and painful life really was fine.


End file.
